topdadfandomcom-20200215-history
Event Tier List
The Event Tier List easily groups events to define how many Dad Points they grant for placement. This system makes it very easy to determine what games should be placed in a Dad’s priority. It was added to the Concept board of the Decree of Dad on September 7, 2015 by Jalupus. Tier-A Tier-A is the highest grouping of games. Generally being scheduled as a day’s Main Event, they grant 5 Dad Points to first place, 3 Dad Points to second place, 2 Dad Points to third place, and 1 Dad Points to all Dads fourth and below. They grant a maximum of 15 Dad Points (8 Dad roster). Tier-A Games primarily consist of the most popular games among Dads and are generally harder to mechanically or strategically master than lower-tiered games. Current Tier-A games include: - Smash (1v1) - League of Legends (1v1) - Mario Kart: Double Dash (Balloon Battle) - Mario Party 2 - Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-Earth 2 - Age of Empires 3 Tier-B Tier-B is the midrange group of games. They are generally scheduled as the days primary games, with Tier-C games ran in between them. They grant 3 Dad Points to first place, 2 Dad Points to both second and third place, and 1 Dad Points to all Dads fourth and below. They grant 12 Dad Points maximum (8 Dad roster). Tier-B games are generally somewhat mechanically or strategically intensive, but lack in either one of those categories or simply aren’t popular enough to make Tier-A. Current Tier-B games include: - Unturned - Pokken Tournament - Dark Souls - Minecraft: PvP Server - Minecraft: Arena (1v1) - Hearthstone - Ark: Survival of the Fittest - Pokemon Showdown - StarCraft - Planetary Annihilation - Competitive Dick Sucking (1v1) - Smash (8-player Smash) Tier-B Group Stage A subgroup of Tier-B with team-based format. These games fill a Tier-B schedule slot. These games 3 Dad Points to each member of the first place team, 2 Dad Points to each member of the second place team, and 1 Dad Points to each Dad placing third or below. They grant a maximum of 14 Dad Points (8 Dad roster). Tier B Group Stage games are the highest rewarding Team-Based Events, and generally require a fairly well-rounded strategy and good teamwork. These games may be popular and challenging, but do not meet Tier-A status as they are Team-Based Events. Current Tier-B Group Stage games include: - Minecraft: Arena (2v2) - Minecraft: Arena (4v4) - Mario Kart: Double Dash (2v2, Circuit) - Starcraft (2v2) - Planetary Annihilation (2v2) - Smash (2v2) - League of Legends (2v2) - Competitive Dick Sucking (2v2) - Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth 2 (2v2) - Team Fortress 2 (4v4) Tier-C Tier-C is the lowest range of games. These games are scheduled in between Tier-B and Tier-C Events as fillers. They grant only 1 Dad Points to the first place Dad, and all participating Dads placing under first receive no Dad Points. They provide 1 maximum Dad Points, incase you’re retarded. While providing low amounts of Dad Points overall, Tier-C Events are excellent ways to close a DP gap as there are an abundance of Tier-C Events and only one Dad receives points for participating. This effectively allows only one Dad to move up in the leaderboards each time a Tier-C Event is played. Tier-C Events are the least challenging and least rewarding games. They are generally games that are unthought of, and are chosen via the Daddy-O spinning wheel. They are generally easy to master and strategize. Current Tier-C games include: - Pac-Man - Billiards (Style TBD) - Amateur Dick Sucking (1v1)